


Snow White And The Eighth Dwarf

by Acemindbreaker



Category: Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: Evil Snow White, Gen, Mind Control, Murder, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: Everyone thinks the princess, Snow White, is the sweetest, kindest girl around. Only her stepmother knows the truth - Snow White is a cruel, heartless girl with the power to control the minds of others.Inspired by the BadThingsHappenBingo prompt 'Compelling Voice', and this list of Disney re-imagined prompts:https://shaunaphilp.com/2017/09/24/11-disney-re-imagined-writing-prompts/





	Snow White And The Eighth Dwarf

Everyone thought the princess, Snow White, was the sweetest girl in existence. Even her stepmother, the queen, did at first.

But when she got a hold of a powerful magical artifact—a talking mirror, that could show its viewer the truth—the queen broke free from Snow White's control, and finally saw the girl for what she truly was. Snow White was a selfish, manipulative and very dangerous child, with the power to warp minds to get what she wanted.

The queen knew she had to deal with Snow White. So, she brought her trusted huntsman into her room to see the mirror. He asked the mirror about Snow White, and the mirror opened his eyes.

The queen ordered him to take Snow White out into the woods, and when she least expected it, he was to kill her. To prove he'd done it, he should bring back her heart and her necklace. And most importantly, he must not give a hint of his intentions to Snow White. The slightest mistake and they could lose their chance forever.

 

Snow White was excited to go on a hunting trip. The huntsman was busy so often, and she just hadn't gotten around to compelling him to take her in so long. But now he offered, no compulsion necessary.

She could've used her power to call animals to her and make them sit still for the blade, but what was the fun in that? It was much more entertaining to play helpless and watch the huntsman work.

But today, he seemed distracted, and kept losing the trail. “What's wrong? You seem upset.”

“It's nothing, miss.” He lied.

Well, that would not do. “Tell me!” She said, using her power.

“The queen showed me that you've been clouding our minds, and ordered us to kill you.” He said, tonelessly. “I was trying to work up the courage to try. Even with all that you've done, you're still a child, and a beautiful one at that.”

“Did she want proof of my death?” Snow White asked.

“Yes, your heart and your necklace.” He said.

Snow White thought about what to do. The queen had a strong mind, and she was hard to control to begin with. Now that she knew Snow's secret, her resistance would be so much stronger, and Snow White would need constant vigilance to prevent another murder attempt.

Or, she could give the queen what she wanted. Snow White was curious about what lay outside her kingdom. She could fake her death, travel the world, hone her power, and return to take the throne when she was ready.

“Wait here.” Snow White said, and then began to sing, calling a deer to them.

She took the huntsman's knife and gutted the deer, cutting out its heart and putting it in a sack. With a bloodsoaked hand, she removed her necklace, giving both bag and necklace to the huntsman. “You will help me cook the deer, and then you will return home, believing that you killed me and took my heart and my necklace. You will present these as proof to the queen.”

 

Snow called another two deer to carry her meat and herself, and began to travel. She found berries and water with the help of woodland creatures, and so kept herself quite well.

But she soon got lonely, wandering the woods alone. So it was a relief when she finally found a small dirt path. She followed the path and found a comically small house.

Hiding up a tree nearby, she watched for the rest of the day, and soon discovered that eight male dwarves lived in the house. That evening, when one dwarf stepped out to visit the outhouse, she stopped him, leading him away and demanding to know what they knew of the princess, Snow White.

Much to her dismay, she discovered that the queen had declared her a dangerous fugitive, responsible for the death of several people, including her mother, the previous queen.

Snow White sighed. She hadn't wanted to kill her mother, but the woman had latent power—likely where Snow had gotten her own—and she managed to shake off Snow White's control. She threatened to have Snow White's power bound, so she could learn discipline instead of bending everyone to her will. So, Snow White had made her stab herself. After that, she'd gotten a fascination with death, and killed several more before she tired of that game.

She asked the dwarf if he thought his household would be willing to take in a fugitive girl, and the dwarf said no. His people didn't trust humans, and besides, they already had eight mouths to feed, they couldn't afford another.

Snow White handed the dwarf her knife, then made him stab himself. He fought the control, wetting himself in fear as he realized he couldn't stop his hand from moving. He stabbed himself in the heart, and she retrieved her knife, cleaned it, and called wolves to devour his body. With their ravenous snarls echoing in the night, she headed to the cabin.

Inside, the other seven dwarves had only a moment's time to react before she told them that she was their missing friend. They relaxed, their vision of her warping at her suggestion, and she curled up in the eighth dwarf's bed.


End file.
